Functional genomics has tremendously advanced our understanding of biology in the last 15 years by allowing scientists to study all of the genes in a genome rather than one or a few at a time. The application of genomic technologies to understand the complexities of the immune system and development of disease is referred to as immunogenomics. This important and emerging field demands a venue where current and future leaders can meet to share findings, establish collaborations, discuss the latest discoveries, and apply functional genomics to solve the most pressing problems in immunology and infectious disease. The fourth annual Immunogenomics Conference, hosted by the HudsonAlpha Institute for Biotechnology, will be held September 26 - 28, 2016, on HudsonAlpha's campus in Huntsville, Alabama. Titled Immunogenomics 2016, the multi- day program will offer presentations by leading experts in the field, valuable networking time at numerous social events, poster presentations, and the opportunity to visit informative technology and application displays. The objective of the conference is to bring together renowned leaders with clinicians, researchers and developers in this interdisciplinary field to explore the application of genomic technologies to understand the immune system and development of disease.